Love Story?
by LeeJunra1001
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun si Tuan Muda yang sangat bosan dengan kehidupan 'mewahnya' bertemu dengan seorang Pengendara Motor di ujung jalan. "Bawa aku pergi dari sini!" /CHANGKYU/BL/ONE SHOOT/AU/TYPOS/DLDR!Not Interest!


**LOVE STORY?**

**Genre : **Drama, Romance, Friendship, Humor

**Main Cast : **ChangKyu (Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun)

**Rating : **T

**Author : **LeeJunra1001 / Cho Minhyun

**WARNING! : **BL!, AU, Bad EYD, Not Interest!, Bahasa yang kurang sesuai.

**_Don't Like? Don't Read! _**

* * *

**Kyuhyun PoV**

"Tuan Muda Cho! Kembali!"

Baru saja aku ngacir dari gedung terkutuk itu. Si Supir cerewet itu langsung meneriaki dan mengejarku. Ah, sialan.

Oh hai, mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku dipanggil dengan embel-embel Tuan Muda seperti yang diteriaki Supir ku yang super bawel itu? Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku **Cho Kyuhyun **seorang putra bungsu dari keluarga yang kaya raya, jadi jangan aneh kalau aku dipanggil Tuan muda. Hidupku sangat membosankan dan tidak sebebas pemuda-pemuda Korea lainnya.

Orangtua ku itu sangat _overprotective _mereka dengan seenaknya memasukkan aku ke bermacam bimbingan les biarpun itu tentang pelajaran, musik, kesenian, bela diri, dan lain-lain, mereka tidak memberiku waktu luang yang menurut mereka tidak penting.

Nah, sekarang mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku sedang kucing-kucingan dengan Supir ku—yang sama _protecitive_ nya—yang berteriak-teriak memanggilku? Karena aku kabur untuk tidak mengikuti bimbingan les hari ini, hey jangan salahkan aku, salahkan ide licik dari otak evilku ini, kekekeke~

"Tuan Muda! Jangan lari!" Aish, makin kencang saja raungan Supir cerewet itu. Dan gawatnya, sekarang aku berada diujung jalan. Senyum si Supir makin merekah saja saat aku kebingungan mencari pelarian. Sial.

Aha!

Langsung saja aku loncat dan duduk ke jok belakang motor milik Pengemudi yang sedang menunggu lampu merah diujung jalan. Aku tahu si Pengemudi sedang melihatku bingung sekaligus kesal dibalik kaca _helm_ nya yang gelap. Langsung saja ku tepuk pundaknya.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini!" kulirik lampu lalu lintas yang sudah bewarna hijau. "Cepat, lampunya sudah hijau!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi si Pengemudi menuruti saja perintahku, Ia pun langsung menancap gas dan pergi dari sini. Kutengok kebelakang, bisa kulihat Supir ku tengah berteriak-teriak memanggilku dan hendak mengejar namun tidak bisa. Aku memasang wajah mengejek ku dan memeletkan lidah kepadanya.

"_Jaljayo~ _Kim _ahjussi. _Jangan kangen ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Changmin PoV**

Tunggu aku makan-makanan lezat!

Jangan salahkan jika aku mengemudi motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi, Nafsu makan ku tidak terbendung sekarang, ingin cepat-cepat menyantap makanan-makanan di restoran langgananku.

Perkenalkan namaku **Shim Changmin **katanya orang-orang sih aku si _food monster_, dan aku adalah seorang anak konglomerat di Korea—bukannya aku sombong lho—tapi tenang, aku tidak sesombong anak-anak konglomerat lainnya, justru aku adalah orang yang _nice friendly _dan aku sangat menyukai kehidupan rakyat biasa yang sederhana daripada kehidupan seorang konglomerat yang terlalu rumit dan membosankan.

Aish, lampu merah ini mengganggu. Sudah tau aku ini orangnya tidak sabaran tentang makanan.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bagian belakang motorku langsung berat, kulirik lewat spion. Ternyata seseorang dengan seenak jidadnya loncat dan duduk di jok belakang motorku, hendak ku pelototi dan kubentak orang itu Ia langsung menepuk keras pundakku.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini!" kulihat Ia dari ujung mata sedang melirik kearah lampu lalu lintas. "Cepat, lampunya sudah hijau!" Heh, seenaknya saja Ia memerintahku seperti itu. Namun apadaya lagi, sepertinya orang ini sedang terburu-buru—aku pun juga—langsung saja, kutancap gas dan pergi dari sini.

.

.

"Hee~kenapa kita pergi ke restoran?"

Lagi-lagi orang ini dengan seenaknya memukul keras pundak ku (lagi). Akupun langsung melepaskan _helm _ku dan menatap orang itu geram. "Tujuanku memang kesini. Lagipula, kau memang meminta ku untuk membawamu pergi kan?!" bentakku "Sekarang turun dari motorku!"

Bisa kulihat orang itu—yang oh, ternyata seorang _namja _yang cukup manis—terbelak kaget. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "_Mianhae_, sudah merepotkanmu,"

Kasihan juga _namja _manis ini. "Ya ya ya, aku maafkan," akupun mengelus surai hitamnya yang lembut "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku makan bersama?"

Mendengar tawaran dariku. _Namja _itu langsung mendongak dan membulatkan matanya lucu. "Aku… di traktir?"

"Nggak, tapi bayar sendiri!" _Namja _manis itu langsung memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, aku pun tertawa keras melihatnya. "Hehehe.. bercanda, ditraktir kok," dan pada saat itu juga Ia langsung menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Bersama, kami pun memasuki restoran sederhana yang masakannya terkenal lezat itu—aku seorang pelanggan setia di restoran ini lho—dan duduk ditempat favoritku, paling pojok dekat jendela karena bisa melihat pemadangan jalanan kota.

Kulihat _namja _manis didepanku memandang sudut-sudut restoran dengan pandangan bingung.

"Belum pernah makan disini ya?" Ia pun menggeleng."Tenang saja. Makanan disini enak-enak dan harganya tidak menguras dompet. Sekali kau makan disini, berkali-kali kau ingin kesini deh!" kusodori buku menu yang memang sudah tersedia di meja, kepadanya. "Ingin pesan apa, _caramel macchiato_?"

"Eh?" Ia menatapku bingung dan mengambil buku menu dariku.

"Kenapa? aneh dipanggil seperti itu? Habisnya rupamu mirip seperti kopi kesukaanku," Ia pun mengerutkan keningnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya lucu, aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

.

.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang kami berbincang-bincang tentang hobi, ternyata _namja _manis ini juga menyukai _game_—sama sepertiku—ternyata dia seorang yang cerewet kalau berbicara soal _game_.

"Cita-citaku ingin menjadi _gamer _profesional. Namun orangtua ku itu lho,ish!"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan orangtua mu?"

"Mereka itu lebay tingkat dewa. Seenaknya saja mengatur waktuku untuk hal-hal yang membosankan dan kuno banget, mereka membabat habis waktu luangku yang ingin ku gunakan untuk bermain _game _sepuas-puasnya!" tuh kan, cerewet sekali dia. "Seenaknya mereka mendaftarkan aku mengikuti bimbingan bimbingan les!"

"Mungkin orangtua mu ingin kau menjadi anak yang cerdas yang akan sukses kedepannya,"

"Hey, aku ini sudah cerdas sangat cerdas malah. Dan kedepannya, tenang saja aku akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan-perusahaan milik keluarga ku,"

Eh tunggu, perusahaan? Apakah dia juga seorang anak konglomerat sama sepertiku—maaf aku tidak menyombongkan diri ya—tapi siapa? "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun,"

Oh, rupanya dia dari keluarga Cho. "Begitu.."

"Begitu apanya?"

"Tidak. Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Changmin, Shim Changmin. Semoga kita menjadi teman baik,Kyu."

.

.

Kyuhyun melongo melihatku yang sudah membabat bersih piring terakhir dari ketiga porsi yang ku pesan. Aish, ekspresi bengongnya lucu sekali. "Kenapa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengatupkan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. "Ternyata kau rakus sekali, Min. Tiga porsi kau babat habis sampai piringnya bersih begitu? Satu porsi saja bagiku itu sudah sangat cukup,"

"Hey, segini bagiku masih kurang lho. Sebenarnya aku ingin pesan lagi," aku berkata sejujurnya sambil memasang cengiran polosku, sedangkan Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Hampir saja aku memanggil pelayan untuk memasan satu atau dua atau tiga porsi lagi, tiba-tiba _handphone _Kyuhyun berdering dan _namja _itu langsung berdecak sebal.

"Cerewet, pasti mereka menyuruhku pulang!" Kyuhyun mencabut paksa baterai _handphone _nya lalu dilempar kedalam ranselnya. Aku tercengang. "Min, antarkan aku pulang!"

"Eh,pulang? Tapi aku mau memesan beberapa por—"

"Kau kan bisa makan disini kapan saja. Sekarang, antarkan aku pulang kerumah kalau tidak akan ku sita restoran ini!" Potongnya galak, Ia pun langsung menarik tanganku paksa. Dasar tuan putri—eh, maksudku pangeran, kalau marah pasti judes banget.

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum membayar makanannya!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun PoV**

"Kau serius ingin kabur lagi, _Hyung_?"

Lagi-lagi Minho bertanya itu lagi, untung saja aku belum memanjat dinding, kutengok kebelakang disana ada Minho, aku mengangguk. "Ya. Bilang saja pada Supir ku yang bawel itu, kalau aku ada kegiatan _Science Club. _Suruh dia pulang dulu, bilang saja aku pulang telat,"

"Tapi kalau dia nekat mau menemui _Hyung _bagaimana?"

"Ancam saja. Kalau dia tetap nyolot mau menemuiku, akan ku siram dia dengan soda api!" Aku pun langsung memanjati dinding belakang sekolah yang tiap hari menjadi tempat pelarian ku. "_Jaljayo _Minho-_ya_," aku melambaikan tangan saat sudah sampai di puncak dinding. Kulihat Minho mendengus pasrah lalu membalas lambaian ku.

"_Jaljayo _Kyu-_hyung_,"

Dan pada saat itu juga aku loncat dari puncak dinding,pendaratan mulus kaki ku langsung berpijak di tanah. Pandanganku berbinar melihat sebuah gedung sederhana disebrangku.

_Game Center _belakang Sekolah. Surga pelarianku.

Langsung saja aku memasuki gedung tersebut, segera mencari tempat favoritku, paling pojok dekat dengan pendingin ruangan. Tapi… ada seseorang yang duluan merebut tempatku, berani-beraninya!

"Cepat pergi dari sini. Ini tempatku!" orang itu langsung melepas _headseat_nya dan menatapku, aku terkejut. "Changmin?!"

"Kyuhyun?"

Hening sesaat..

"Ini tempat ku, Min. Pergi dari sini dan cari tempat lain!" Aku langsung mendorong-dorong Changmin agar Ia segera pergi dari sini, tapi Ia tetap kekeuh berada disana, dasar _monster food_!

"Memangnya kau sudah memesan tempat ini dahulu?" Aku bungkam. "Diam, berarti kau tidak memesannya kan, Kyu?" Changmin pun mulai melanjutkan permainannya lagi tapi langsung ku halangi lagi.

"Tapi ini tempat ku biasanya main, Min. Aku tak terbiasa main di tempat yang lain!" aku memasang _puppy eyes _ku—kata orang-orang sih imut dan mampu meluluhkan seseorang—tapi bukannya Changmin menyerah malah menertawakanku. Sial.

"Muahahaha, _puppy eyes _mu memang imut, Kyu. Tapi sayang kau belum meluluhkan hatiku," Sialan,memuji tapi akhir-akhirnya menusuk juga. "Tapi.."

Tiba-tiba Changmin menarik lenganku dan memangku ku di pangkuannya. "Min!" aku ingin memberontak tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku lemas, tidak bisa melawan.

Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, refleks aku mundur dan menunduk, kenapa jantungku jadi berdegup tak karuan begini sih?! "Karena kau juga ingin bermain disini tapi aku juga ingin, bagaimana kalau kita main bersama?" lagi-lagi Ia menyunggingkan cengiran polosnya, yang—jujur—membuat ku berdesir hebat.

"Baiklah,kita main bersama," aku pasrah saja, entah kenapa mau melawannya pasti susah. "Tapi.. bolehkah aku mengambil kursi dulu, aku tidak mau dipangku seperti ini. Kita.. seperti orang pacaran didepan umum, tau?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Changmin PoV**

Aku bisa melihat dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun sudah dijemput oleh Supirnya dan mereka sudah pergi. Dasar tuan putri—eh pangeran, maaf aku keceplosan terus hehehe. Tapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun enggan diantar jemput seperti itu, malahan tadinya Ia mau kuboncengi—sebelum si Supir datang menjemputnya—huh, orangtua nya benar-benar _over _tingkat lebay.

Coba saja jika Supir itu tidak menjemputnya, pasti sekarang aku sedang memboncenginya, berkeliling-liling kota bersamanya, melajukan cepat motorku, ia berteriak-teriak kencang seperti _yeoja _dan memelukku erat…

Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Shim Changmin?! Jauhilah pikiran nista mu itu.

Aku melihat dinding yang lumayan besar didepanku. Dibalik dinding ini terdapat sekolah, sekolahnya Kyuhyun. Bisa kulihat dari seragam yang tadi Kyuhyun kenakan.

Hm, bagaimana kalau aku menjemputnya tiap hari ya?

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun PoV**

Lagi-lagi _Appa _membawaku ke acara yang membosankan.

Ya, acara paling membosankan, pertemuan antara direktur-direktur dari perusahaan besar di Korea.

Masih mending jika aku mempunyai teman disini atau tidak _Appa _tidak mengacangi ku lah, tapi ini… _Appa _cuma membawaku untuk memperkenalkan—ah, tepatnya memamerkan—aku kepada rekan-rekan bisnisnya, setelah itu _Appa _sibuk berbincang dengan rekannya dan mengabaikan ku.

Emangnya aku seperti barang pameran apa?!

Daripada aku hanya diam disini sambil duduk manis yang membuat pantatku benar-benar pegal, lebih baik aku cari tempat lain sekalian mencari udara segar, tentu saja aku keluar dari gedung ini dan pergi ke halaman sekitar gedung, toh, _Appa _tidak mencari ku ini—paling si Supir cerewet itu yang akan mencariku—

Kulihat ada kursi taman yang kosong, tampak sejuk karena terdapat dibawah pohon yang rindang. Tempat yang bagus, langsung saja aku menduduki tempat itu.

Aku merongoh saku jas ku, mengambil _iPod _milikku, kupasang _headseat _lalu memilih lagu yang kusuka. Aku mulai memejamkan mata, menyanyikan bait-bait lagunya.

Aku sangat menyukai lagu _ballad_, yang sangat cocok dengan jenis suara ku _deep voice_—katanya dengan suara ini, bisa meluluhkan hati para wanita kekeke~-selain cita-citaku menjadi seorang _professional gamer _ada cita-cita yang lain lagi..

Menjadi seorang _Solois_.

Tapi sepertinya, menggapai cita-cita itu sangat sulit. Bukan karena aku tidak mampu—aku punya suara, tampang dan talenta yang bagus kok, untuk menjadi seorang _idol_—tapi aku yakin, orangtua ku pasti tidak menyetujui keputusan ini.

"Suaramu bagus juga, Kyunnie."

Siapa itu?

Aku menoleh kesamping, kulihat seorang _namja _yang akhir-akhir ini mencuri perhatianku.

"Changmin?" seketika wajahku memerah "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Changmin mendekat lalu merangkul ku—sialan, lagi-lagi jantung ini berdegup tak karuan—Ia pun tersenyum menatapku, "Ada deh, pokoknya aku bisa disini karena melihatmu," aku bisa melihat mata jernihnya "Tak kusangka, anak direktur Cho suaranya sangat bagus,"

Aku tertunduk malu, ternyata Ia mendengar ku bernyanyi ya.. "_Go-gomawo.." _ucapku hampir berbisik, dan Ia mengacungkan jempolnya padaku.

Changmin mengambil _headseat _yang terpasang ditelinga sebelah kiriku, lalu memasangkan di telinga kanannya. "_Uh-oh,_ lagu _ballad _yang halus ternyata," Ia pun pura-pura menikmati lagu itu dengan mengangguk-ngangguk lucu, aku tertawa melihatnya. "Sayangnya, aku menyukai lagu yang berirama cepat dan terdapat bagian oktaf-oktaf tingginya,"

"Oh ya?" aku menatap dia remeh. "Coba buktikan, apa kau bisa bernyanyi dengan oktaf tinggi?"

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya—tampak sedang berpikir—lalu mengangguk "Sepertinya.. bisa tuh,"

"Itukan sepertinya bukan pastinya!"

"Cerewet sekali kau Kyunnie!" Changmin menjitak kecil keningku, sialan sakit tauk "Nih, aku buktikan!" Ia pun menarik napas dan membuangnya. Ia pun mulai menyanyikan lagu dengan oktaf yang—_wow—_sangat tinggi.

Aku tercengang, tak sadar aku bertepuk tangan "Kau bisa, Min. _Bravo. _Kau keren, Min!"

Changmin melotot tak percaya, Ia ikut bertepuk tangan juga. "Oh ya? Terima Kasih, Tuan Muda Cho atas pujian mu"

"Yak, jangan memanggilku seformal itu," aku mengerucutkan bibir, pertanda ngambek "Tapi, suara mu itu juga berfungsi untuk membangunkan warga korea tiap pagi, hitung-hitung pengganti ayam dan jam weker, kekeke~"

"Enak saja!" Changmin lagi-lagi menjitak kecil keningku.

"Min, _Appo_!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Changmin PoV**

Mengelilingi kota Seoulpada malam hari memang menyenangkan, jalanan sepi tanpa polisi memang pas untuk kebut-kebutan—hey, tenang aku sudah ahli kok—bisa kulihat gemerlap malam kota Seoul.

Saat aku melewati gang kecil, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Kumundurkan motorku, aku bisa melihat bahwa didalam gang kecil yang gelap itu… Kyuhyun sedang ditelanjangi anak-anak nakal?!

Sialan. Langsung saja kutancap gas,dengan beringas memasuki gang kecil tersebut. Kutabrak anak-anak nakal brengsek itu, kalau anak-anak brengsek itu berani mendekat tak segan-segan kuserempet mereka dan kutonjok wajah mereka hingga tak berbentuk.

Kulihat Kyuhyun meringkuk ketakutan sambil membetulkan bajunya yang sudah compang camping. Brengsek. Benar anak-anak tengil itu menyileti bajunya. "Kyunnie, cepat naik!"suruhku dan langsung saja Ia menaiki motorku, cepat-cepat aku membawanya pergi dari gang neraka ini.

Kyuhyun memelukku erat, tangannya gemetar hebat. Aku tahu Ia pasti sangat ketakutan sehabis dikeroyoki anak-anak nakal itu, dan juga karena udara kota Seoul yang cukup dingin, dengan mengenakan baju compang-camping—akibat disileti—Ia pasti menggigil.

Kutepikan motorku pada kedai kopi kecil di dekat _Han River_—bagus, air mancurnya sedang menyala—aku memesan dua kopi panas untukku dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku erat, masih gemetar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, aku bisa mendengar isak-isakan kecilnya… dia menangis?!

"Kyunnie, kau kenapa?!" Aku langsung memeluknya erat, jujur aku sangat kaget.

"Min.. hiks.. aku takut.. hiks,"

"Takut kenapa?" Aku mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menghapus air matanya yang menetes.

"Aku takut.. hiks.. aku takut menjadi anak yang pembangkang, Min… hiks.." Kyuhyun memelukku erat, kurasakan pundakku basah karena air matanya.

"Shh.. _Uljima, _Kyunnie. Kau anak yang baik, bukan yang pembangkang," Aku mengusap-ngusap surai hitamnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku pembangkang min.. hiks.. aku takut lagi pergi tanpa diketahui orang tua.. Aku takut lagi di keroyoki anak-anak nakal… hiks.. aku salah.."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya. "Tidak akan terjadi lagi, Kyunnie. Tenanglah ne?" Ia pun mengangguk. Aku mengusap lagi jejak-jejak air matanya.

Seorang pelayan menaruh dua gelas kopi panas didepan kami, kami pun berterima kasih lalu pelayan itu pergi. Kyuhyun mengambil gelas kopinya, dengan tangan yang masih gemetar.

"Kedinginan, _eoh_?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, Ia menggesek-gesekan kedua tangannya. Baju compang-camping yang dipakainya memang tidak cocok dengan kondisi dingin begini, kulitnya yang pucat terkena langsung dengan angin malam yang amat dingin.

Kubuka jaket yang kukenakan, lalu kuselimuti tubuhnya dengan jaketku. Kyuhyun terkejut melihatku, lalu dia mengembangkan senyumnya—yang amat manis—"_Gomawo.. _Changmin_-ah," _

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki ruang kerja seseorang direktur tetapi bukan Ayahku. Namun, kepala direktur Cho, Ayahnya Kyuhyun.

Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku sempat-sempatnya datang ketempat orang penting begini. Hei, ini bukan tentang urusan bisnis lho, tapi… _secret_. Kalian juga akan tahu diakhir nanti.

Wajah Direktur Cho yang awalnya sangat serius melihat berkas-berkas dihadapannya, setelah aku datang, wajahnya menjadi ramah ia memamerkan senyumnya—yang mirip dengan senyum Kyuhyun—"Oh, bukannya kau putra dari keluarga Shim?" Ia menutup berkas-berkas didepannya. "Tumben sekali anak muda seperti anda datang kesini,ada urusan bisnis dari Ayahmu?"

Aku berjalan kearahnya, lalu duduk di kursi berhadapan dengannya. Aku menyunggingkan senyum ramahku. Aku menggeleng "Bukan itu, Tuan."

Raut muka Direktur Cho mengkerut bingung. Namun,segera Ia memasang wajah bersahabatnya lagi. "Lalu,urusan apa?"

Aku berdeham kecil, lalu mendekatkan diriku kepada Direktur Cho. "Ada yang sesuatu ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda…"

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun PoV**

Syal yang melilit di leherku masih belum cukup untuk menghangatkan diriku yang sedang dilanda sakit ini. Aku sedang sakit Flu, akibat… ya kau pasti tau kan apa maksudku?

Tumben sekali Pak Kim—si Supir ku yang amat cerewet itu—tidak menjemputku. Sialan, giliran majikannya butuh perhatian dia malah bodo amat.

"Ssst! Kyunnie!"

Aku terkejut, melihat Changmin berada di sebrang gerbang sekolah dengan motornya. Kenapa dia datang disaat aku sedang buruk begini? Buru-buru aku merapihkan penampilanku—kau harus tampil sempurna dihadapan orang yang kau taksir,kan?—sebelum Changmin datang menghampiriku.

"H-hai Min.." aku melambai padanya, Changmin membalas lambaian ku. "Ke-kenapa bisa dat—HATCHIIIMMM!" Sial, aku bersin dengan tidak elitnya didepan orang yang kutaksir.

Changmin tertawa kecil, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutku—lagi-lagi sentuhannya membuatku berdesir—"Sakit?" aku mengangguk merespon jawabannya. Gelak tawa Changmin makin keras saja, saat aku sedang menggesekkan hidungku dengan punggung tanganku karena ingus mampet,_y_aks_._

"Cepatlah naik ke motor, Kyunnie" Changmin menepuk-nepuk jok belakangnya, "Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan,"

"Jalan-jalan?" aku mengekerutkan alisku, bingung. Memangnya mau jalan-jalan kemana? Padahal aku sedang sakit begini.

"Yep. Tidak lama kok. Cepat naik!" Ia menutup kaca _helm_nya, lalu mulai mempersiapkan motornya. Aku pun naik ke jok belakang, aku sih nurut saja.

.

.

Taman kota?

"Yak, Min. Mau apa kita ke Taman Kota?" aku melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan bingung, aku semakin mengeratkan ikatan syal ku karena banyak angin menerpa. Anehnya, kenapa Taman Kota sepi begini ya?

Oke, ini memang sangat aneh. Iyasih ini hari biasa, Taman Kota memang tidak seramai pada hari-hari liburan. Tapi kan… tidak sesepi ini.

"Kenapa Kyunnie?" Changmin menoleh kepadaku, melihatku bingung. Aku menggeleng saja, bingung mau menjawab apaan. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan?" usulnya.

Dasar _Monster Food_ dimanapun berada pasti yang di cari adalah tempat makan. "Terserah," aku menggidikan bahu.

Changmin menggenggam tanganku, lalu menggeretku menuju sebuah kedai kecil—yang anehnya lagi, kedai itu cuma satu-satunya yang buka diantara kedai yang lain—Kami duduk bersama di pinggir-pinggir kedai, karena kita bisa melihat pemandangan Taman dari sini.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Kyunnie?"tawar Changmin padaku.

"Apa saja. Asalkan jangan terlalu manis dan tidak pakai krim, satu lagi jangan pesankan makanan yang ada sayurnya!"

"_Arraseo_," Changmin memanggil pelayan lalu menyebutkan pesanan kami, lalu pelayan itu pergi. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, tiba-tiba seorang Pengamen datang menghampiri kami. Pengamen itu permisi dahulu lalu memulai mengejrengkan gitarnya.

_**.."It's a beautiful afternoon..  
We're looking for something dumb to do..  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.."..**_

Aku tersenyum saat Pengamen itu mengganti sedikit lirik lagunya, sepertinya Pengamen ini mengganti liriknya untuk mencocokkan waktu sekarang.

_**.."Is it the look in your eyes..  
Or is it this dancing juice?..  
Who cares, baby?..  
I think I wanna marry you.."…**_

Setelah kupikir-pikir, kenapa Pengamen ini menyanyikan lagu Bruno Mars – Marry You ya? Memang sih, hak-hak dia.. tapikan Dia menyanyikannya didepan Aku dan Changmin, yang sama-sama _namja_. Seengaknya gitu, nyanyi lagu yang lain.

_**.."Don't say no, no, no, no, no..  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..  
And we'll go, go ,go ,go, go..**__**  
If you're ready, Like I'm ready.."..**_

Lagu ini seperti menandakan ingin dilamar saja. Hey, ini kan bukan acara la—

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat,Kyunnie. Tapi aku…" Changmin buka suara,tiba-tiba Ia berjongkok dihadapanku "_Would you be mine, Baby_Kyu?"

Aku kaget—setengah mati—.Changmin, didepanku menyodorkan sebuah kotak cincin yang berisi dua cincin terdapat berlian kecil diatasnya. Aku menganga lebar.

Ini untukku? Dan.. aku dilamar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**A/N : **Sorry aku baru muncul dan bawa fanfict yang bukan official couple. Jujur lho, walaupun aku JOYers tapi aku juga sangat menyukai ChangKyu couple si duo evil magnae ini entah kenapa bikin ngegemesin mulu, apalagi kalau ngebayangin Kyu-Line itu ibaratkan Keluarga Berencana (Changmin as Appa, Kyuhyun as Eomma, Minho and Jonghyun as the Child!) sumpah bakal jadi keluarga yang err.. -_-

Dan maaf sekali lagi FF nya kurang memuaskan dan jalan ceritanya sederhana banget,ngegantung,dan gak masuk akal -_- ini sebenarnya FF lawas yang udah lama kesimpen di Netbo ku tapi baru di Publish sekarang, sibuk sih -.- aku persiapan mau lulus sekolah nanti setelah ujian nasional aku bakal aktif nge-FF lagi, mungkin FF one shoot's karena yang berchapter aku belum siap (wahileeh!)

Sekian note ku disini ^^ mau berkenalan denganku lebih akrab? follow ya man! ** EvilPumpkin1001 **_See Ya! _


End file.
